


Puppy :)

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dog!Cooper, Edging, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not much but it's there, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Racism, Sex Toys, Smut, Spider!Travis, Stomach Bulge, a lil, belly bulge, should be it, sorta - Freeform, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Hybrid thing. Spider!Travis w/ Dog!Cooper. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind but oh well.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Puppy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction, let alone smut, in years. Please be kind :)

The first time they met up, Cooper was a little surprised. He’d known, of course, but hearing about something and seeing it were two completely different things. So when he finally sees Travis, in the flesh, he just stares like an idiot. From the waist up, he’s fluffy curls and bright smiles, and pretty eyes. From the waist down, he’s a spider. Eight legs scuttling over the ground as he approaches, mouth moving to form words that don’t reach Cooper’s brain. He didn’t even know pants could have eight legs

It wasn’t unexpected, not even remotely. He’d known. Why was he so shocked?

“Cooper?” Travis looks a little nervous.

“Sorry, what?” Cooper blinks back into reality, a little embarrassed to have spaced out so obviously.

“It’s okay, I know it’s a bit… weird.” Travis awkwardly gestured to his legs.

“No! No, no, it’s just…” What was he supposed to say? He felt his face go red as the awkward silence sunk in. “It’s not weird.” A little lame, but better than nothing. Travis moves on, beckoning him to follow. He looked unconvinced. He doesn’t say anything, though the silence was a lot more peaceful than before.

-

Travis’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He’d finally gotten to meet one of his close friends. Who he maybe wanted to be more than friends with, but that's beside the point. He’d been almost as shocked as Cooper had looked, though for different reasons. Cooper had told him about, well… Cooper was a dog hybrid. He had fluffy blonde ears that flopped and perked up and twitched. He was sure that if he turned around, he’d have a matching tail.

It was adorable. Though thinking that made him feel guilty. There was a stigma against dog hybrids, mostly due to the media portraying them as drooling, overly-trusting morons. Cooper had been quick to refute those ideas, being witty and not much of a people person. It didn’t change the fact that he was cute. Travis himself had to deal with backlash, mostly because people thought spiders were freaky. It made going out a little unpleasant, having to deal with people crossing the street to get away from him. The stares, the whispers, people jumping and yelling if he moved too fast. Even if it hurt, he understood it.

It was kinda funny if he thought about it. Cooper was a lot meaner than most people assumed, while Travis, if he did say so himself, was a lot nicer. 

“What do you wanna do?” He looked over his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat, not yet used to the sight of Cooper being here, real, tangible. It was elating, made Travis feel like he would never stop smiling, though he was sure he looked like a weirdo.

“I dunno, we could go back to yours? I’m kinda tired.” He looks it, too. There are bags beneath his eyes, which he can’t seem to open all the way. Travis feels a bit bad for not noticing sooner.  
Now that their aimless walking had a destination, he speeds up a little bit. When he glances back, Cooper is staring at the ground. He looks dead on his feet. 

-

When they move in together, it’s a lot less shocking. He’s met up with Travis countless times. Had hugged him. Had watched, amazed, as Travis had scuttled up the wall and onto the ceiling. He’d looked so proud of himself when he’d walked across the ceiling. That was months ago. Travis doing spidery things was no longer surprising or scary.

No, it was so much worse than that. Now it was hot. The first time he noticed it, they’d been watching a movie. They weren’t exactly paying attention to it, Cooper was on his phone while Travis was absentmindedly staring at the screen, looking like his mind was leagues away. Travis couldn’t exactly sit on a couch, but he could sort of crouch on the floor. Which was fine. But then he’d had an idea. He’d gotten up, looking excited.

“Cooper! I wanna try something.” Cooper looks up, bemused. “Yeah? What d’you wanna do?” 

“I’ll show you, come here.” He does, just because he’s curious. He isn’t expecting Travis to wrap his human arms around him, lifting off the ground like he wasn’t a grown man. 

“What are you doing?” Travis doesn’t answer right away, instead moving towards the side of the room. Cooper doesn’t get it until they’re going up, and then.

“Tada.” Travis sounds self-satisfied. Cooper is panicking, because he’s upside down and the only thing keeping him up is Travis. He’s got a death grip on his arms. He feels like he’s slipping, even though he knows he isn’t.

“Put me down.” His voice is strained. Travis moves faster than he could’ve expected, he’s back on the ground before he realizes. He sighs, relishing the feeling of having his feet on the ground. Though he immediately misses the warmth of Travis’s arms around him.

“I’m sorry, you okay? I prolly should have asked before I did that.” He looks a bit ashamed. His hands are twitching like he’s resisting the urge to do something. 

“Yeah. It’s fine, though.” He huffs out at the end, to show he isn’t mad. Travis relaxes, and the moment is forgotten.

Or at least it should have been. Later that night, when he’s locking his door and digging beneath his bed for a toy, he can’t get it out of his head. The effortlessness of it. He’d just… picked him up. And held him up. He didn’t seem even a little bit strained. 

He doesn’t even have to look up porn, he just fucks himself to the memory of it. If he cums harder than he has in months, almost embarrassingly fast, nobody needs to know. If he starts specifically looking for spider-hybrid actors, that’s completely unrelated.

It gets worse from there. He starts noticing little things, inconsequential things. Things that he shouldn’t notice. Anytime Travis used a firmer voice, just… even displaying a little bit of strength. It made him melt. Whenever he spent time with Travis, there was an inexplicable tension. It was only a matter of time before something snapped.

-

It comes to a head on a Saturday. Cooper was fairly sure that Travis was out, and wouldn't be back for hours. He was planning on taking full advantage of the situation. He even spruces himself up a little bit, to make the fantasy just that tiny bit more real. Meaning he showered. Better than nothing. He doesn’t bother locking the door. Puts on some music, something soft and smooth just to chase away the silence.

He sits over the covers, breathing out shakily. There’s heat pooling in his gut (slick dripping out of him). It feels surreal, to finally be able to relax. Not worry about someone hearing him. He grabs the bottle of lube he’d set out before, pouring out far too much into the palm of his hand. He relaxes against the pillows, wraps his hand around his cock. 

He gives one slick pump, groaning in relief. So he does it again, again, until he’s built up a nice rhythm. The coil in his stomach pulls tighter, though he forces himself to let go just as he’s about to cum. His hips twitch, seeking just a tiny bit more stimulation, just a little more, please.

Now, he reaches for the toy. It’s sleek, only lightly textured. It’s one of his bigger ones, one he only uses as a way to treat himself, allowing him to relish in the pain he’d feel tomorrow. He squeezes out some more lube onto the toy, using his dirty hand to slick it up. 

He feels lightheaded as if all the blood in his body has rushed to his cock. He closes his eyes, bringing a fantasy he’d been working on for a while, one of his favorites. He doesn’t tease himself, already way too riled up. He spreads his legs, placing a foot on the bed. He carefully positions the fake cock at his entrance, slowly pushing in.

“Travis…” He breathes out, eyes half-lidded as he imagines that it isn’t fake, that Travis is really here. That he’s the one fucking into him. He flexes his wrist in a practiced motion, pushing it deeper until it’s pressed against his prostate. He groans at the stretch, having done it without preparation. He craves the burn, the feeling of being so fucking full, stretched so wide.

He pulls the toy out, pausing to feel the emptiness, the gape. He pushes it back in with as much force as he can muster, sobbing out at the feeling. He does it again, again, moaning out Travis’s name. He pretends it’s him, that he’s looming over him, fucking him full. Fantasy-Travis slows down, teasing him. “You dumb bitch.” His hips buck up against his will. “You’re so desperate for me.” Fantasy-Travis sounds amused, though he’s moaning out Cooper’s name, breathy little whimpers. 

-

Travis is upset. He’d wanted to go out with his friends, but he couldn’t. Someone had freaked out, lying to one of the employees at the bar they were at. He’d been minding his own business, then there was a hand on his shoulder, an angry voice telling him he’d never be welcome there again. He doesn’t even know what the lie was, though he was scared of what it could be. His friends offer to find somewhere new, but Travis’s mood is ruined.

So he sets off home, alone. He has a permanent pout on his face, feeling sad. He gets his phone out, mechanically ordering an Uber. He pushes himself to look as normal and non-threatening as he can, even though there’s no one out to see him and nobody’s looking. He waits like that, breath forming white clouds around him. It’s cold out, he realizes. He doesn’t like the cold. Another thing to ruin his night. He stuffs his hand in his pockets.

The journey home is a blur, though he’s considerably less upset by the time he opens the front door.

He’s taking off his shoes when he hears it.

“TRAVIS!!!” It’s Cooper, and he’s sobbing. Travis doesn’t think he’s ever moved as fast as he did right then. He blinks, then he’s ripping the door open, anticipating some horrible injury, though he’s wholly unprepared for what he sees.

Cooper’s head is pressed back into his pillows, hair fanned around his head to give him an almost angelic look. His mouth is hanging open, his eyes are shut. He moans out Travis’s name again, voice pitching up in desperation. Suddenly Travis is harder than he’s ever been, cock tenting his pants out as his face flushes tomato red.

He admires him a bit more. His legs are splayed out, plush thighs jiggling with every movement as he fucks himself with a toy that looks almost too big to be real. When he pushes it in all the way, presumably grinding it against his prostate, there's a small bump on his stomach. His other hand is fisted in the sheets, knuckles white.

“Cooper.” Travis’s voice is breathy, betraying his arousal. Cooper doesn’t appear to hear him. He repeats it, a little bit louder. Cooper finally notices him. His eyes widen and he quickly yanks the covers over him, hunching forward slightly.

“Travi- what the fuck are you doing?!” His voice sounds wrecked, still, losing the angry edge it could’ve had. Travis doesn’t know how to answer that. He steps forward, realizing the implications of the situation. Cooper was moaning his name. He’d been fucking himself stupid to the thought of Travis fucking him.  
“Say something.” Cooper sounds desperate, scared. Like he thinks Travis would hate him for this. He approached the bed, lifting himself onto it. Travis is careful to avoid the spilled lube. 

“Were you..?” He trails off, letting the unspoken words hang over their heads. Cooper fidgets, clearly deciding to just go for it.

“Yeah.” The tension snaps. Travis grabs him, literally just grabs him, pulling him close. He kisses him, letting months of frustration pour through it. It’s messy, spit dripping down their chins, but neither can bring themselves to care. He tangles a hand in Cooper’s hair, avoiding his ears as best as he can. Cooper whines, high and needy. 

One of Travis’s hands slides down his back, brushing over his tail before grabbing the toy still inside him. Cooper moans out, surprisingly loud, as he pulls it out before fucking it back into his sloppy hole. The movement is lazy, barely providing any friction. Then he pulls it out altogether.

“Fuck me,” Cooper demands. His words are sharp, more of a demand than a plea. Travis scrambles to pull his clothes off, the desperation in his movements made Cooper laugh. It breaks the ice, as Travis giggles too. He carefully unbuttons his pants, sliding them off of each individual leg.

“What the hell is that?!” Oh, right. He blushes, hands scrambling to cover himself.

“It’s an ovipositor.” He defends, though his voice is too weak.

“A what? Is that… an egg thing?” 

“Yeah.” Travis feels like he could die of embarrassment. Cooper has a wary expression on his face, though he reaches down to wrap his loose fingers around it. 

“Are you gonna lay eggs in me or something?” His voice is more steady, and he sounds genuinely curious. Travis is afraid to look at him as he answered.

“Y-yeah. Yeah.” He leans forward, hiding his face in Cooper's neck. “If you want,” he tacks on.

Cooper scoffed, “Of course. Um, how do you wanna do this?” Travis considers, moving his hands to rest on Cooper's hips. He maneuvers him, wordlessly guiding his movements until he’s lying on his back again, thighs resting in his hands.

“Good?” He just wants to check. “Yeah, c’mon. Fuck me.” The words are petulant, as Cooper grinds down on him. Travis doesn’t respond, instead leaning back so he can find the displaced bottle of lube. It’s leaked everywhere, but there’s still enough for him to slick himself up. He focuses, lining himself up with Cooper's stretched hole.

“Go-?”  
Cooper lets out an exasperated noise, hooking his feet behind him to pull him closer. His tip pops in, then he takes control, slowly pushing the rest of the way in until he’s pressed flush against him. He’s so tight, so wet, so warm. Cooper’s mouth is hanging again, looking like his brain had short-circuited.

-

Cooper feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. Or maybe he’s dreaming. Travis is hovering over him, face flushed. His eyes are dewy and his mouth is slightly parted to allow for soft pants. And he’s… not balls deep but the equivalent and he feels so fucking full.

He feels like he’s going to burst. He can’t stop the noises streaming out of him. Travis is trembling, like the effort of holding still is taking everything he has. He tries to relax, to let himself adjust, but whenever he does his hole spasms, squeezing tightly around him. It feels like an eternity until he calms down enough to look down. 

“Fuck.” His voice cracks. 

There’s a visible bulge on his stomach. He brings a hand to it, tentatively pressing down. They both moan as he strokes him through the skin of his stomach. Tears are dripping down his face.

“Move.” It takes a stupid amount of effort to force that one word out. It’s so worth it, though.

Travis pulls out, just halfway, before slamming back in like he couldn’t handle not being inside him. Travis moans, babbling about how good it feels. The praise feels so good. He pulls out again, farther this time, fucking into him harder. It’s not particularly fast, but he savors the slide, the feeling of being filled to bursting.

“Fuck!” The word is sobbed out, tears sliding down his face. He cries out, again and again, voice raising until he’s practically screaming. It feels like his brain is melting between his ears. He feels weak, boneless, all he can focus on is the cock(?) that’s practically rearranging his guts. He can’t even attempt to suppress his noises. All he can focus on is Travis.

Travis looks totally wrecked. A few tears are streaking down his face, and there’s a watery film over his eyes. He looks desperate. He’s moaning, breathy and soft so that Cooper has to strain to hear it. He breathes out soft words, words that make him feel soft and brainless.

“T-mmph-Travis. Faster.” He hisses the words out, using every bit of strength he has to grind down on him. Travis’s brow furrowed, and he leaned forward, pushing Cooper's knees into his chest. The change in angle steals his breath. Travis fucks into him faster, barely pulling out halfway. It’s fast, hard, dirty. Rutting into him like an animal. The force behind it rattles Cooper’s teeth. The wet sound of it makes his face burn. Every moan feels like it’s punched out of him.

He feels every drag, every scrape against his inner walls. They’re both crying, but somehow that just makes it hotter. He drags Travis closer so he can sink his teeth into his neck, sucking a mark as his arms come to wrap around him, nails digging harshly into his back. Like this, he can hear Travis’s noises better. Every stuttering whine and whimper makes him feel molten.

The world shrinks until it’s just them, pressed so close together. 

“‘M gonna breed you.” The words are slurred into his neck. Cooper jerks like he’s been shocked.

“You’re gonna be so full of me.” Travis sounds delirious like he doesn’t even mean to say them out loud.

Cooper came unexpectedly, vision whiting out. He spasmed, rhythmically clenching around Travis, who quickly followed suit, pressed so deep into him that he felt like he could taste him. His cum splashed all over them, smearing between them as Travis continues to gently rock into him, face pressed tightly into Cooper's neck as he cries. 

Oh. He’d almost forgotten about the eggs. At first, he can’t tell that there are any, and then Travis swells inside him, pressing too hard against his too-sensitive prostate. Fresh tears stream out of his eyes as the overstimulation hits him full force. Then the eggs started flowing into him, each around the size of a grape. Travis collapses on top of him. He felt every single egg that slid against his prostate, hips bucking as he tried desperately to escape.

Instead, he was pinned, forced to take it, even as his stomach cramped, straining around far too many. Travis whimpered, a hand coming up to pet Coopers ears, an attempt to comfort him as more eggs slide into his already overstuffed hole.

Eventually, though, it slows down. A little while after that, it stops completely. Travis lifts himself a little, looking down at Cooper. They’re both flushed and sweaty, tears and drool mixing on their faces. He leans down, giving him a sweet kiss, more chaste than anything else that’s happened tonight. He pulls back, carefully pulling out. They grunt at the overstimulation, then Travis flops down next to him. They both lay there, just catching their breath.

-

“We need to clean up.” Travis sits up after a while, looking over at Cooper. He blushes. Cooper looks fucked out. His stomach is swollen, bred full of eggs, and there's come and tears drying on his skin. His eyes are unfocused and glassy. His hair is messy, and his hole is sloppy with slick and a few eggs that are starting to slip out. He’s not even sure he’s awake until he nods. Travis realized he’ll probably have to do most of the heavy lifting here, getting up. He carefully slides his arms beneath his back and his knees, cradling him close to his chest. He carries him to the bathroom, placing him in the shower. He turns the water on and leaves to go strip the bed and pick up the toys. He disposes of the empty lube bottle.

When he comes back, Cooper looks more alive. He sits up, wincing. He’s scrubbed some of the fluids off of himself, though he’s still full of eggs.

“How do we get the eggs out?” His voice is hoarse. Travis almost feels hurt that Cooper doesn't want his eggs, though he knows that it’s the right choice.

“I’ve gotta push down on, uh, on your stomach.” Travis fumbles with the words. Cooper nods lethargically, leaning back to give him room. He kneels beside the tub, pressing his hands down on Cooper’s stomach when he gives the go-ahead. Cooper grunts, there’s a moment of silence. Then, the eggs start pouring out. They dissolve upon making contact with the water, and he does it a few more times until Cooper’s stomach is back to normal.

Travis turns the heat up before stepping in himself. He helps Cooper to his feet, letting him lean on him as he shampoos his hair. They’re both too tired to speak much, the exhaustion setting in full force. Cooper returns the favor, and then they take turns cleaning themselves up. Feeling refreshed, they leave the shower and towel off.

They wrap themselves in soft fluffy towels and move to Travis’s room, as Cooper’s bed no longer had any bedding. They only just remember to turn off the light before they collapse into the bed. Travis cuddles into Cooper's chest, resting his head on his chest. Before he could slip off to sleep, he lifts his head.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” He asks. Cooper laughs “Yeah.”

With that, they both fall asleep.


End file.
